


Newton Artemis Fido

by Lilieth_Herly



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Drama, First Kiss, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27883879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilieth_Herly/pseuds/Lilieth_Herly
Summary: No es solo un nombre, es una razón para celebrar, para sonreír, soñar, defenderse y pelear. Para ganar la batalla, vivir y sobrevivir.
Relationships: Jacob Kowalski/Newt Scamander
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Newton Artemis Fido

**Author's Note:**

> Solo quiero aclara algunas cosas con respecto a esta historia, todos los acontecimientos de la vida de Jacob fueron tomados directamente de la wiki Potter :D. Lo único que hice fue completar los espacios vacíos con mi loca mente, pero sí... Jacob tiene 26 (para el momento en que empezó la primera película) y, en general, su vida fue bastante trágica T-T.
> 
> Por cierto, este es mi primer AU!Soulmate, así que puede no ser perfecto, ¡ten compasión de mi! ><

Jacob tenía cinco años cuando el nombre de su alma gemela comenzó a aparecer sobre su muñeca izquierda. Fue uno de los primeros en su clase, así que sus abuelos y sus padres dedujeron que sería mayor a él. Le hicieron una pequeña celebración, recibió una porción extra del delicioso pastel de _babcia_ y su padre lo felicitó con lágrimas en los ojos, aun sumando el ánimo de todos ellos, el más feliz era Jacob.

Una sensación de cálida alegría había envuelto su corazón, a pesar de su edad supo reconocer que el sentimiento no le pertenecía, pero fue lo suficientemente reconfortante para hacerlo suyo, aceptarlo y, sin saber cómo, intentar devolverlo con la misma intensidad. Por mucho tiempo no sabría si logró su objetivo.

Al principio se trató solo una mancha en la cara interna de su muñeca, sus padres comenzaron a mirarlo ligeramente inquietos cuando luego de una semana ni siquiera una sola letra podía leerse. A Jacob no le preocupaba mucho en realidad, fueron varias las veces en que consiguió olvidarse de ella mientras estaba es su propios asuntos, la cálida sensación no volvió a repetirse así que supuso que fue una manera de anunciarse. De cualquier forma a su edad no sabría qué hacer con la presión de encontrarse con su alma gemela, ¡no quería casarse tan joven!

Una ‘i’ se reveló al fin justo una mañana en que se preparaba para la escuela, su abuela le cubrió el rostro de besos, su felicidad el doble de grande en comparación a la de él. Por la tarde, sin embargo, cuando su padre le instruía para que aprendiera a bañarse adecuadamente, el hombre casi le hizo caer ante el grito de sorpresa que exclamó en un momento tan aleatorio. Se topó de frente a una nueva ‘i’, justo en la base de su cuello. Una letra corta, ligeramente inclinada a la derecha, casi parecía descuidada si bien en algún momento futuro Jacob la calificaría como apresurada.

Le tomó una semana obtener otras dos letras, una ‘d’ en la muñeca a la derecha de la ‘i’ y una ‘m’ a la izquierda de la ‘i’ en su nuca. Sus amigos le preguntaban si dolía que fueran tan lento, travieso les confesó lo mucho que en verdad lo lastimaba, aunque soportó apenas unos segundos de ver sus rostros asustados antes de decir la verdad; nada, ni un cosquilleo.

Sus padres se preguntaban —cada vez menos ansiosos—la razón de tan pausada presentación, sus nombres se revelaron completamente en menos de una semana, los de sus abuelos tardaron menos aun. No obstante, puesto que parecía avanzar aun si fuera tan lento, Jacob se liberó de su temor poco tiempo después.

Esa situación no duró mucho.

La siguiente letra llegó luego de dos semanas, una ‘r’ antes de la ‘t’ y luego… nada. El pequeño Jacob permaneció con dos nombres incompletos durante un año y pocos meses. Sus padres lo revisaban todos los días, incluso lo llevaron al doctor, asustados por encima de lo que pudieran describir. Jacob no estaba particularmente temeroso, con seis años lo de verdad importante para él se basaba en jugar con su hermano, tener buenas notas que hicieran feliz a mamá y comer los deliciosos postres de la abuela, no sucumbir a los temores de sus padres.

Fue por la noche que por sí mismo, con la ayuda de dos espejos, como le enseñaron para que pudiera ver las _manchas_ de tinta en su nuca, que descubrió una ‘s’ a la derecha de la ‘i’. La noticia pareció calmar a todo el mundo, incluso a su hermano, a pesar de ser mayor por un par de años. Luego, para sorpresa de nadie y temor de muchos, volvió a detenerse.

Su familia, a excepción de su abuelo que decidió quedarse para cuidar de sus palomas, se mudó a América poco antes de que Jacob cumpliera nueve y el asunto pasó a segundo plano, durante tanto tiempo que él lo recordaba únicamente por el ‘id' en su muñeca. De vez en cuando su madre intentaba ofrecer nombres que completaran las escasas letras, el de su nuca no ofrecía ningún problema— _¡Artemis!_ —había gritado su padre una mañana mientras leía el periódico para su madre, quien ante el descubrimiento lo premió con un beso del que Jacob y su hermano no tardaron en quejarse.

Una ‘F’ apareció al fin un mes después de su noveno cumpleaños. Luego de que su madre desechara su nombre favorito (— _Sídney, el complemento perfecto para Artemis_ —) una nueva lista apareció. Todos nombres femeninos, desde luego, no cabía duda de que su alma gemela era una mujer si lograron acertar con el nombre de “Artemis”, incluso Jacob aportó un par de los que escuchaba en su escuela. De vez en cuando se preguntaba como ella sería.

Su padre murió dos meses después de su décimo primer cumpleaños y, cuando apareció una hermosa ‘A’ a la izquierda de la ‘r’ en su nuca unos días después, nadie estaba ahí para celebrar. Decayó el interés en todo, ni siquiera los intentos de bromear que hacía su hermano lo animaban. No solo perdió a su padre, con él se iba su mejor amigo, su maestro y su cómplice.

Pero su madre, amorosa como implacable, no le dejó caer por mucho tiempo. Su abuela no se quedó atrás, todos perdieron más de lo que podrían contar en años, incluso la relación con su hermano se vio afectada. Contrario a las apariencias, lo consiguieron, salieron adelante. Al final, en la víspera de su décimo segundo cumpleaños, cuando una ‘e’ apareció, tuvo una rebanada extra de pastel que Jacob comió con una mezcla de emociones inundándolo, recordado las felicitaciones de papá. Fue dulce, amargo y hermoso, memoria que quedaría marcada como una cicatriz de hierro caliente en la profundidad de su mente el resto de su vida.

Producto quizá de tal cúmulo de emociones es que no logró evitar un grito de sorpresa cuando descubrió la misma nueva ‘e’ en su nuca —a la izquierda de la ‘m’—, tatuada en el pecho a la altura de su corazón, mientras tomaba un baño. Su abuela estaba al otro lado del pasillo en menos de diez segundos. La reluciente adquisición le valió otra visita al médico.

Tal vez no fuera común que una persona tuviera más de un nombre, dos podría considerarse raro, tres ya colocaba a Jacob en una lista muy corta. Se hallaba de todas formas aun dentro de los parámetros, en realidad, resaltaba más la lentitud con la que aparecía que la cantidad de nombres. Algunos casos resultaban ser nombres de distintas personas, otros de verdad eran tantos nombres para una sola. Cómo sea que fuera, no pasaba nada con Jacob, tampoco se vería afectado en ningún aspecto físico.

Cumplir trece fue una tortura.

Lejos de todos los cambios _vergonzosos_ que su cuerpo experimentaba, Jacob finalmente obtuvo lo que parecía ser la última letra al primer nombre; ‘Fido’, la misma ‘o’ fue también impresa en su pecho. Los niños son crueles, y si hay una edad en donde todo explota, ninguna podía ser mejor que esa, durante un largo periodo consiguió esconderlo ayudado de las largas mangas y sus cortos brazos, nunca consiguió ser el alto de su clase y hasta entonces no había encontrado una utilidad para ello. Sin embargo, tal conveniencia lo socorrió durante un corto lapso, uno que se le antojaba demasiado breve cada vez que intentaba acordarse.

Lo descubrieron, durante un largo tiempo las burlas se elevaron al grado en que si no llegaba a casa llorando, seguramente se debía a que estaba castigado al haber intentado contraatacar. Normalmente resultaba ser lo primero, en ambas ocasiones _babcia_ lo recibía con todo su amor, dejándole cocinar a su lado mientras esperaban a que mamá regresara del trabajo.

Ella le decía que no importaban las burlas, Jacob debía proteger el honor de su alma gemela, porque ****él**** iba a ser quien lo complementaría, quien lo amaría a pesar de todo. Su hermano le ayudó enseñándole un par de golpes, nunca intentó ponerlos en práctica, pero seguro se divertía mucho compartiendo su tiempo con él. La situación, desafortunadamente, jamás mejoró, eso no quería decir que el dolor no se transformara en una pared gruesa contra la que ninguna burla atravesaba.

Con catorce años ya cumplidos, la Gran Guerra estalló. Mientras mamá lo abrazaba con fuerza y daba gracias a dios al saber que sus hijos aún eran menores de edad, descubrió en la nuca de Jacob una nueva letra, la última para completar el nombre. Una apresurada ‘t’ que al mismo tiempo también se tiñó en su pecho, a la izquierda de la ‘o’. A partir de entonces, todo lento avance se detuvo. Para los dieciséis todavía conservaba esperanza, a los diecisiete, lejos de lo que sucedía en el mundo, una mezcla de emociones lo inundaban cada vez que miraba el nombre incompleto.

Le dijeron que si su alma gemela hubiera muerto el nombre se habría comenzado a borrar. Entonces sintió rabia por sentirse defectuoso, temor al pensar que algo le hubiera pasado a quien se supone estaba destinado, frustración de no saber la razón de que aparentemente tal lentitud solo le ocurría a él. Muy a su pesar, con su hermano ya luchando una guerra en la que nada tenía que ver y cuidando a mamá en su precaria salud, aquella amalgama incomprensible debía ser guardada en todo momento.

Como todos, al cumplir dieciocho, fue apto para ser enviado a la batalla.

La guerra es fría, cruel, inhumana, quita más de lo que da y nunca son los causantes directos de ningún bando quienes pierden. Jacob no tuvo tiempo de pensar siquiera en sí mismo mientras se encargaba de presentarle a su hermano una sepultura digna, un lujo que muy pocos llegaron a tener.

Para su vigésimo cumpleaños fue incapaz de notar la ‘n’ a la derecha de la ‘o’. La pérdida de mamá resultó en una emoción que lo envolvió de mil formas distintas, pese al dolor, se trataba de Jacob después de todo, ella le enseñó muy bien cómo sobrevivir al duelo, y saber que finalmente se reuniría con su padre y su hermano en la eternidad le hizo agradecerle en silenciosas oraciones por cada hermoso recuerdo.

Fue hasta los veintiún años cuando su mente consiguió el espacio para dar cuenta de la letra que juraría no tener antes. En realidad nunca supo cómo reaccionar, ciertamente saber que su alma gemela no había muerto le dio una gran alegría, aun si su paso a través de la tercera división le dejaría de nuevo en blanco durante un tiempo indefinido. Conseguiría, de alguna forma u otra, regresar a ser quien era, lo sabía, pero al recibir una misiva que descartaría fácilmente cualquier signo de haber sido un humano quien la escribiera, las posibilidades se redujeron considerablemente.

A su _babcia_ , enferma, le quedaban unos pocos días de vida. Él pasaría las siguientes noches leyendo una y otra vez las cartas de su abuela.

Cumplidos los veinticuatro años, Jacob no pudo sino sonreír al saber que regresaría a casa, poco después descubriría una apresurada ‘w’ cubriendo el pequeño espacio entre la ‘e’ y la ‘n’ en su pecho. Nunca podría adivinar el momento en que apareció, si fue el día anterior o hace un año, mientras su mente se concentraba en completar la palabra, aceptó que apenas importaba. Sonriente, aquella resultó en la primera vez en que tocaría con cariño y devoción el todavía incompleto nombre.

Pasados un año y medio en una enlatadora horrible con compañeros todavía más horribles, cierta tarde, al regresar a su pequeño apartamento en Rivington Street, sintiendo un terrible ardor en el pecho, supo de alguna forma que la tan esperada ‘N’ finalmente llegaría. Apresuró el paso tanto como pudo, dejó su maleta marrón sobre los diseños todavía incompletos para su nueva panadería, y sintiendo como si lentamente su piel estuviera siendo arrancada del resto de su cuerpo, luego de unos segundos confundidos con facilidad como una hora infinita, la letra fue revelada al fin. Cansancio y alegría a partes iguales, tardó un latido del corazón en tomar un espejo para mirar sus tres nombres tatuados con aquella divertida caligrafía en su piel. Perfecta en todos los sentidos.

Para él, no podría ser de otra forma.

A partir de entonces, Jacob decidió liberar cada una de las preguntas atoradas en su cabeza. Sabiendo que los nombres podrían pertenecer a personas distintas, algo en su interior no tardaría mucho en asegurarle que se trataba de una sola. Pasó una semana completa buscando un orden para cada nombre, mas una vez comenzó a imaginar cómo sería el hombre, nada logró detenerlo.

Casi nunca se detenía a pensar cómo sería físicamente, él mismo estaba lejos de parecer un dios griego, así que nunca podría pedir nada a su amor que por sí mismo no pudiera dar. Se preguntaba sobre el tono de su voz, las cosas que hacía para vivir… ¿en dónde vivía?; lo que le gustaba comer o la clase de cosas que lo divertían. La clase de gestos que haría al mirar algo desagradable, algo hermoso, algo extraño o cuando se conocieran. Imaginaba su aroma, el tacto de su piel, la forma de sus labios y el color de sus ojos, de su cabello.

Luego, pasando muchos ratos entre ese hilo de pensamiento, sin advertirlo llegó el día para presentarse a su cita en el banco. Usando su mejor traje y rogando a la foto de su _babcia_ para que le deseara suerte, salió apresurado del edificio. Tan nervioso como estaba en el camino, incluso invocó el nombre de su alma gemela para intentar tranquilizarse. Por supuesto, no funcionó, si acaso lo alteraría más aun, lo último que deseaba era ser un perdedor para él. Newton Artemis Fido no merecía un simple trabajador de una fábrica que hace productos que a nadie le gustan. O, _dioses_ , _no_ , quizá a él le gustasen.

Sus pies se convirtieron mágicamente en gelatina al divisar los terrenos del banco, iba en tiempo perfecto, eso estaba lejos de ser el problema. Siendo un hombre de veintiséis años, debería sentirse seguro, no es como si fuera a robar el lugar, además, con todos sus documentos y diagramas listos, seguramente no necesitaría su arma secreta, en cualquier caso las deliciosas y finas piezas de pan están muy dispuestas en su maleta para conseguir ese préstamo. Esquivó con torpeza a la mujer del perrito caliente, podía sentir su confianza en crecimiento. Lo haría, lo conseguiría, de verdad podría hacerlo.

Un segundo después estaba con la cara a un centímetro del suelo.

—Disculpe. —Escuchó Jacob desde arriba—Fue mi maleta. —No queriendo perder su ánimo o la educación que su familia le dio, Jacob hizo todo cuanto pudo para evitar responder a la marcada voz inglesa con un insulto. Que bien merecido se lo tenía, ¿quién deja esa clase de pesado objeto a mitad de camino en medio del resto de la gente?

—No pasa nada —murmuró resignado antes de girarse y caminar el resto de las escaleras. Sus pensamientos todo lo contrario a positivos hacia el hombre inglés mientras, sentado en la incómoda banca, esperaba a ser atendido. _Ah_ , sin embargo, era un hombre amable por naturaleza, así que no dudó en querer zanjar el asunto al intentar hablar con él luego de verlo sentarse a su lado. Antes de darse cuenta el tipo ya había huido dejando el extraño huevo de cáscara plateada y pesada en su lugar.

Algunas personas simplemente son maleducadas, pensó.

La entrevista con el señor Bingley resultó en un desastre, aunque tuvo solo unos cuantos segundos para sentirse decepcionado antes de que el huevo en su saco comenzara a realizar movimientos de verdad animados. Con la poca suerte que todavía consideraba como suya, encontró al señor inglés dando una sola mirada en los alrededores. Lo llamó sin perder el tiempo, y aunque estaba lo suficientemente lejos, logró ver al hombre extraer una especie de rama de entre su abrigo azul. Jacob ni siquiera consiguió detenerse para analizar lo que sucedió un segundo después.

El huevo plateado comenzó a eclosionar en su mano izquierda, una pequeña indefensa criatura se asomó un poco para comenzar a gimotear suavemente. Jacob miraba el cascarón rompiéndose, los ojos del señor inglés estaban fijos en su muñeca al descubierto. _Muy bien_ , pensó, si intentaba burlarse del nombre estaba —aun a pesar de la sacudida reciente— dispuesto a proteger a su alma gemela como fuera necesario. Resultó, pues, una verdadera extrañeza que nada de eso ocurriera.

—¿Ja-Jacob? —Y Jacob pudo identificar a la perfección el temor revuelto en la voz del hombre, tampoco resultó complicado sentir una caricia fría recorriéndole la espalda. Responder, en cambio, se volvió un imposible. La criatura en el huevo clamó de nuevo toda la atención devolviéndolos un poco a la realidad, una en donde estaban precisamente en el peor lugar para mirarse el uno al otro tal cual dos tontos penosos colegiales.

Entonces los últimos momentos regresaron a la memoria de Jacob. El señor inglés, colocándose la extraña varita entre los dientes, tomó con sumo cuidado el frágil huevo para de inmediato comenzar a descender las escaleras. Una marea de incomprensibilidad golpeándolo, ola tras ola lo contenía en su lugar, fue ver al señor Bingley en la lejanía razón suficiente para hacerlo reaccionar y bajar. Ahí, sin importar cuánto lo deseó aquella parte todavía intacta de su cerebro, las cosas no mejoraron.

Su respiración ya estaba demasiado agitada, observar el pequeño conjunto de tallos verdes moverse por cuenta propia entre las solapas del abrigo azul y al segundo mirar una criatura entrando a la bóveda en el fondo como si la cosa no estuviera cerrada con la más alta seguridad, le dio a Jacob muy poco para mantener la mente en su sitio. Lo único que le impidió desmayarse fue su nombre pronunciado de los labios del desconocido, el mismo que ahora apuntaba la varita hacia la bóveda. Luego la cosa hecha de aparente papel periódico brillante comenzó a abrirse, llegó el señor Bingley e inmediatamente estaba cayendo al suelo con la misma gracia de una tabla.

No esperaba preguntar nada, su lengua había crecido repentinamente dentro de su boca y teniendo la garganta seca apenas concebía un par de palabras. Cuando miró al hombre sujetar de las patas traseras a la criatura haciéndole verter de alguna _maldita_ parte todas esas cosas brillantes, mientras la alarma antirrobo sonaba en toda su aguda e inmensa gracia, extrañamente, Jacob pensó que no parecía ser un robo lo que estaba presenciando, en realidad parecía que el tipo solo quería a su criatura. Obviamente nada de eso lo consolaba.

Ver a los oficiales tan dispuestos a armar un tiroteo fue suficiente para hacerle gritar porque se detuvieran, nunca supo si pudo haber funcionado, el señor inglés lo tomó por el hombro y no terminaba de hablar cuando reconoció que ya estaba afuera del banco. Se giró hacia el hombre, sintiéndose un poco mareado, para encontrarlo regañando a la criatura como si se tratara de un niño desobediente o maleducado. Quiso preguntar por ella, pero tan rápido como todo pareciera estar sucediendo, el otro ya lo tenía sosteniendo irrespetuosamente su mano izquierda, levantando su manga. Fue hasta ese momento que recordó su nombre pronunciado en la voz del extraño.

—¿Cómo es que… cómo es que sabe mi...? —su cabeza todavía agitada no lograba hacer ninguna conexión, ni siquiera podía mantener firme el suelo bajo sus pies, así que no le sorprendió tanto.

—Mi nombre —dijo el señor inglés de abrigo azul, deteniéndose de repente como si se hubiera golpeado contra una pared, aun así no soltaba su mano. El temor regresó a su voz—, es Newton Artemis Fido Samander. —Jacob conseguía un escalofrío ante cada palabra, no le escuchó decir el segundo nombre cuando el peso de la comprensión se volcó al fin en sus atrofiados pensamientos.

Una felicidad que en mucho tiempo no sentía lo colmó de la paz suficiente para impedirle escapar en cuanto consiguiera liberar su mano, observar al hombre levantarse rápidamente su manga derecha y mostrarle su nombre, tatuado con su fea letra a lo largo del antebrazo, resultó en una emoción casi tangible, demasiado real.

Más bien atontado Jacob deshizo su corbata, desabrochando los primeros botones, por fortuna no estaban en un lugar demasiado público, mostrar en mitad de cualquier calle su pecho blanco y recubierto de vello oscuro no sería muy agradable. Respiraba con dificultad, aunque a estas alturas tenía demasiadas buenas razones para ello, cuando sintió un par de cálidos dedos tocando la piel sobre su corazón de a poco se fue tranquilizando.

—Yo… esto es… yo no sé qué... —murmuraba incoherente, tampoco es que Jacob supiera exactamente qué hacer, aunque seguro tenía una idea. Lo tomó de las solapas y tan lento como parecía capaz, quizá dándole a oportunidad de alejarse si lo quería, lo atrajo hacia sus labios.

Una boca suave lo recibió, siendo acompañada de un traicionero gemido, sin embargo no se apartó, ninguno de los dos lo hizo, y pronto unos fuertes delgados brazos lo rodearon haciendo que el calor se expandiera sobre ellos, entre ellos.

Tenía mil y un preguntas que resolver, estaba muy consciente de ello, no obstante, había encontrado finalmente a su alma gemela, al amor de su vida, aquel por quien aprendió a defenderse y por quien decidió vivir cuando se quedó sin nadie más. No existía para Jacob la menor duda, lucharía con él, por él si era necesario, porque valdría la pena el esfuerzo.

Valdría la pena la vida.

**Author's Note:**

> Lo siento, la última frase simplemente se coló :3...
> 
> ¡Mil gracias por leer!  
> Te amooo <3 <3 <3


End file.
